


Keep your cider always close

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, mentions of the beards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So how about the ladies have both just broken up with their beards... I mean boyfriends. And they're drinking in cider in the study and Emma lets it slip that she was totally into Regina from "You're Henry's Birth Mother?" She gets flustered, tries to run, but Regina stops her. And then some almost-sex happens but it's interrupt either by Snowing or someone else coming to the house. The funnier the better. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep your cider always close

**Author's Note:**

> So… Did I ever tell you all that I suck at writing humor? Xd But the snowing interruptus is something that I’m quite familiar with so I hope you all like it ;)
> 
> (Asked by cutelikemurder via tumblr)

Emma swayed back and forth for a second as she stood from the couch she had been seated on almost the entire evening, the remaining liquid on the tumbler on her right hand sloshing the same way as she approached the desk in where a decanter had been left it by Regina a few minutes ago.

“And I told him” Regina kept talking at her back, her right hand also holding a tumbler, her left one gesticulating vividly “That if all he wanted was a fulfilled destiny he was free to go to the fairies and ask for a renewal”

Emma snickered even though Regina had already told the story twice, her hand picking up the decanter and turning to look at the brunette mayor, her eyes resting for a second in the impeccable figure of the former queen as she sighed inwardly.

“Hook didn’t stay long enough for me to say those kind of things to him” She pouted, drinking from the glass as she walked back towards Regina.

The two women had been talking for quite a lot time and the once bright room was now dimly lighted by the already receding sunlight; long shadows starting to make difficult for them to be able to actually distinguish every single detail of the room. Perhaps that was the reason why when Emma tried to sit on her previous sit next to the brunette on the woman’s couch she almost fell over the older woman, the liquid dangerously close to spill all over the black dress Regina had decided to wear.

_“It has been too long and I really love how I look in one of them”_ She had said to Emma when the two of them had arrived to the house of the former queen, alcohol already on her minds and giddy smiles over the fact that they were finally and happily single once again.

If Emma needed to be truthful, which thanks to the alcohol she was dangerously close to that, she also loved how the aforementioned little black dress looked on Regina and it had been indeed quite a long time since the last time she had seen the mayor’s long legs.

Gulping down a big part of her newly served cider she coughed slightly. Scratching her neck and smiling sheepishly she bit her lower lip when an obviously inebriated Regina pocked her nose and smirked teasingly.

“That’s because you’ve always been quite slow on your comebacks dear” The former queen said, her voice low, deep, rich with cider and Emma needed a few seconds to realize she had been taunted.

“That’s not true!” She protested with just the slightest pout.

Regina, snorting quite unladylikely and crossing her left leg over her right one making the hem of the dress go dangerously up, raised one brow and nodded.

“Dear, you needed almost one day before being able to make a comeback to me after I showed up on your doorstep holding that basket full of apples”

“That’s because I had other things in mind” The sheriff replied hotly, the tumbler making a strangely soft sound when she laid the glass on the wooden coffee table at her right, her body now completely angled at Regina who was comfortably eyeing her from her position a few centimeters away from her.

“Like what dear?”

“Like you for example, I needed a few cold showers after you showed up with your damn basket. And a few more when we first meet” The last sentence, whispered and added in an afterthought, was said quickly and swiftly, the proud smile of the blonde turning into horror when she realized what she had just admitted to a woman than less than four years ago had wanted her under a sleep curse.

Standing and closing her eyes for a second as she tried to regain her equilibrium she started muttering apologies to a complete flabbergasted Regina, a blush already covering her cheeks.

“I’m sorry” She started, turning and picking up her jacket, completely forgetting that she had discarded her boots after arriving to the studio, her sock clothed feet tip tapping against the carpeted study’s floor as she tried to retreat. “Snow is probably wondering where I am, she said that she wanted some bonding time with me before dinner… so it’s for the best if I…”

“Stop”

And maybe it was because Regina had been a queen and no matter how much you say you are not one anymore the imposing voice is something that never quite leaves or just because Emma didn’t exactly want to leave even though she wanted to create a hole and being swallowed by it but when Regina’s deep voice reached the blonde’s ears she stopped altogether, her whole body rigid as Regina stood, her normally poised movements sluggish enough to make the situation even more strange for the green-eyed woman.

“You liked me?”

The question, albeit soft, echoed on the study and made Emma forget momentarily her mortification, a bright smile parting her lips as she nodded.

“I almost fell over the day you asked me if I was Henry’s birthmother” She confessed, thinking that maybe if she wasn’t a pile of ask already it was doubtful she was going to turn into one now. “You were…”

She didn’t dare to say the words though, her mobile chirping on her jacket in that very same second, breaking the spell she was in and making her remember who she was talking to. Flustered and almost wishing to be able to poof as easily as she had done back on her dark one days she coughed and readied herself for Regina’s usual sarcasm.

However, instead of a slicing comeback she found herself being kissed by the brunette, the woman’s hands already roaming her torso as she didn’t stop to ask for entrance and just started kissing her jawline, a quick succession of whispers indicating the blonde that the former queen was more than ok with her admission.

She didn’t know how much time it passed until the two of them fell to the floor, the place suddenly as comfortable as the couch they had been previously seated on.

She also didn’t realize the five lost calls she accumulated on that period of time nor the worried messages Snow left on her voicemail as Regina started shredding her clothes, not bothering on the slightest the moment her tank top was turned into pieces by Regina’s magic, the brunette not even stopping to breathe.

She, however, halfway naked and with an equally almost naked Regina on top of her, recognized Henry’s voice when the boy opened the door, his own phone close to her ear where Snow’s voice was came from it, equally recognizable.

“Yes, I’m going to ask mom if she had seen…. MOMS!!”

_“Dammit”_


End file.
